


Mesmerized

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't help but stare when he was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerized

You couldn't help but stare when he was around. Whether it was the piercings or the tattoos; even the hair. He was just so _cool_. You tried to ignore that fluttering in your belly when he looked at you; that blush that stained your face. _Dang it, go away!_


End file.
